Love It Or Hate It
by Aleira07
Summary: Torn between a man who loves her but can't be with her and a man who she initially hates but subconsciously loves her too. She must learn the difference between friendship and love while she falls for the second man along the way. UNDERGOING REVISIONS. RR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Annyeong! I'm here once again~ yay~ It has been so long since I last wrote a fanfic. Well, as usual, it's YukiRu. I won't have it another way. LOL. So, here you go…**

**Love It Or Hate It**

-ryuukazuya_07-

**Tohru's P.O.V**

"Ahh~ I'm LATE!" I screamed as I scurried down the hill-side road. This town has wonderful surroundings when it comes to nature. Especially on this blessed day in spring. Sakura flowers are falling all around. But still, wonderful as the environment may seem, I have no time in adoring it. My teacher will surely scold me if I came late once again.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Hn. Here I am again, meeting dumb people on the way. I really dislike school. Nothing's fun when I'm there.

School never gave me a challenge. Heck, I never even studied for a test. Swarming girls will throw themselves at me, so irritating. But still, to keep my reputation, I had to deal with them. I MUST. It's crazy how teachers always find time to compliment us when there are so many students outside our class who needs teaching.

In school, nothing's interesting. I never even found a girl worthy of my attention. Heck, nobody's worthy of my attention. Nobody really knows the real me. I never show it to anyone because if they DO see it, I'll be in debt for paying psychologists to relieve their trauma.

*Bam*

"Ugh. What's that about?" I asked the driver. I really hate it when I'm disturbed.

"Um, young master, I'm sorry…some girl tried to pass." The driver stuttered.

I opened my door even before he could finish talking. True enough, there's a girl in front of my car. I walked towards her. She seemed hurt. She's rubbing her ankles when I came near her.

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

"Ugh. Today is full of bad luck." I mumbled as I rubbed my ankles. I tried to stand.

"Sorry for the inconvenience mister." I bowed. As I bowed, I lost my balance. It seems like I really twisted my ankle though. I almost fell. Luckily, someone caught me. I immediately turned to see who it was. I was startled when I noticed a mop of silver and mauve eyes. Yuki Sohma. I MUST still be sleeping.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

The girl almost fell. She really twisted her ankle. I caught her by the shoulders when she was about to fall. She seemed startled. By the looks of it, she might be one of those fan girls that I'm talking about earlier.

"Mr. Sakurai, you can leave now. The school's not that far anyway." I bowed. I may seem all high and arrogant but I have high respect towards people who deserve it. I watched as the chauffer drove the car away. I faced the girl again.

"Um, can you release me now?" She asked. Huh. She has some nerves. She should be grateful that I caught her. I released her and watched her go red like a tomato.

"Are you sure you can go to the school by yourself? By the looks of it, we go to the same school. Why not let me walk you towards the clinic since I own the car that bumped you?" Whoa. This is interesting, is the mouth that just spoke really me? Normally, I would be freaking out by now. What's more interesting was her reply. "No. I can manage. Sorry for bothering you, Mr. Sohma." Well, she's not like the fan girls who literally throw themselves at me. I watched, awestruck, as she walked towards the school. No one, and I mean NO ONE ever rejected me. Oh well, at least something's interesting.

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

What have I done? Have I just rejected an offer from the high and mighty, Yuki Sohma? Oh well. Maybe that way it'll be better since I shouldn't develop feelings for anybody. Even having a crush is illegal for me, besides I don't know him personally. I just saw his pictures displayed at Ayame's home or our ancestral house. **( A/N: I'll explain this later )**

I saw the gates closing already. What a waste. I missed first day of school. Oh well, if only I hadn't twisted my ankle then I could climb the gates. Since my other foot is paralyzed due to pain, I should call Uo. She'll help me climb the gates.

As I searched my bag for my phone, I realized that it's not there! Oh~ what will I do? That phone's brand new too. I KNOW that I brought it and put it in my bag. It must have slipped when I got bumped by the car.

"Bad luck, bad luck go away." I whispered to myself as I closed my mind and concentrated so I could think of a solution. "Ah!" I was startled when somebody poked me. I'm a touchy person and I don't want people touching me _especially_ when we're not close, I turned around to see who it was. "You again?" I asked when I saw the same mauve eyes and a mop of silver hair.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

"Odd girl. I mean who stands in front of a closed school gate with their eyes closed? Praying that the gate will open perhaps? Mmm….interesting. Maybe I should try that too." I chuckled. This girl is funny somehow.

"Mou, could you please mind your own business?" she said. Whoa. Looks could be really deceiving. Perhaps her mouth doesn't belong to her face then?

"Alright then, I won't give this to you." I flailed the LG Chocolate phone that I picked up earlier. It says Tohru Honda on the personalized chain. I watched as realization struck her.

"PLEASE give me that already." She looked up and tried to reach the phone from me.

"Too bad, I don't intend to. Try getting it back from me." I raised the phone higher. Lucky, I'm taller. I chuckled as she tried with all her might to reach the phone. When suddenly, she squeaked and almost fell on the ground. _Again_.

I caught her by the hips this time. I forgot that she twisted her ankle.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The guidance counselor, Mr. Satoshi, is out to seek student who came late and teach them some lessons. Not only by squats this time but by publishing their pictures and names on the school paper. And so, he brought a staff writer with him.

What they found was not a bunch of late comers but two teenagers who seemed to be hugging each other. He immediately recognized the boy. It's their top student and School Body secretary, Yuki Sohma. The girl, however, took several seconds for him to see that it was the school's ace-of-nothing student, Tohru Honda. Before he could react, the school paper's photographer took pictures of the two furiously.

"Oi oi oi oi! What do you think you two are doing? And in front of the school gate no less! Mr. Sohma, Ms. Honda, to the Guidance Office, NOW!" If you could just see him right now; his expression is priceless. There seemed to be some invisible air coming through his nose and ears. He's as red as tomato, as if a swarm of bees had bit him. Poor Mr. Satoshi, he's high blood again.

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

"Mr. Sohma, Ms. Honda, to the office, NOW!" What a day. I can never imagine that such a bad luck can happen to people in a single day!

I quickly detached myself from Sohma's grasp. "This is all your fault, Sohma." I huffed as I straightened my uniform. Surprisingly, he chuckled.

"What's so FUNNY?" I mocked him. Getting bad grades is bad but going in the office is worse. Everyone knows how strict Mr. Satoshi is. He torments us like there's no tomorrow. Especially me, oh my poor self… my, my, I'm sure father would be lonely that her one and ONLY daughter got called in the office not for bashing someone's head but because of a boy no less!

I followed Mr. Satoshi inside. At least I actually got INSIDE the campus without having to climb off the fence. I don't know bust somehow, the odds these days got my temper firing up. I mean, I'm not like this usually. Uo's personality must have finally rubbed on mine. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it and go to the clinic afterwards.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I can't stop laughing. This is actually my first time to be scolded by Mr. Satoshi, no less! I mean, he always boasts on how student should imitate me and all, well aside from my brother that is. What's more interesting is that a girl actually snapped at me. A _girl_! Don't get me wrong, sure my mother have snapped at me but a girl from this campus? They _usually_throw themselves at me and make me remember how great I am everyday.

Tohru Honda is such an interesting being. I followed her inside. She's still swaying due to her _'twisted' _ankles. I still have her phone though. I can sense some tensed waves emanating from her. I guess she might be a low-IQed student but she's not the one to get into fights.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mr. Satoshi ushered them in front of his table. The middle-aged man with streaks of white hair and large eye bags looked more haggard than angry.

"Mr. Sohma, Ms. Honda, you will serve detention for a week for that …That… DESPICABLE act a while ago!" He yelled. Suddenly, all the faculty's attentions were on them. They actually angled their chairs towards them.

"But it was all a misunderstanding Mr. Satoshi." Tohru mumbled while looking helpless and fidgeting her fingers.

"No _buts_ Ms. Honda. I know you were always a cause of academic trouble but this act is inexcusable. You didn't abide by the strictest law that I implement and committing it with a student like Mr. Sohma too. You people should know better not to do those things and in broad daylight!" He slammed his fist on his desk for emphasis.

Yuki patted Tohru's shoulders, ushering her to step back, a sign that he intend to explain for himself.

"It's fine serving detention for one week Mr. Satoshi. We're deeply sorry to have been caught in such a compromising position. I promise that we'll not do it again in front of you." There's mocking in his tone. Yuki enjoyed this. He liked the excitement he got from explaining it and mocking Mr. Satoshi as well, _at least I had a reason to mock him_ Yuki thought.

"I was about to say very well but then I changed my mind after you said that you won't do it again _in front of me_. Oh well, detention for 2 weeks is a fitting punishment. You two will help the drama club in preparing for the musicals. That's all. Remember _never _to be caught by the likes of me, or else, you'll be suspended." He turned around, a sign that the conversation is already over and there's no negotiation to be done.

"But Mr. Satoshi! It's not even what you think it is! I'm just getting so-"

"_Silence_. No more explanations Ms. Honda. Out you go! Remember to serve your detention or else, you'll be suspended." He snapped at her. He almost threw them out of the faculty office. So much humiliation in a day for Tohru Honda. So much entertainment for a day for Yuki Sohma.

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

"I'm _dead_." I slumped my shoulder as disappointment washed over me.

_I got you babe, I call it I call it chocolate love~~_Oh! My phone's ringing! I immediately searched for my phone. But then, I found it in front of me as Sohma handed it out. I quickly grasped it and looked who the caller is. I flipped it open when I say that it was Hanajima.

"Moshi moshi? Hana? Um….here in Satoshi-sensei's office….yeah…yeah…._What_? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? Alright! I'm coming!" I looked at Sohma's direction. He's smirking while looking at me.

"This is all your fault Sohma! The news is all around! I'll get my revenge soon. Just you wait." A couple of student passed as I sent him my glare. I was walking away when.."I'll wait for you _honey_!" Is it me or he just shouted that? I looked back again only to see him chuckling like there's no tomorrow. Some students who was about to pass stopped momentarily to see what this is all about. Out of humiliation, I ran as fast as I could to reach the cafeteria. Since Satoshi-sensei scolded us almost all morning, it's now recess time.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tohru walked towards Hanajima and Uo, oblivious to the curious stares from the boys and jealous glares from the girls. Hana and Uo quickly pulled her towards the bulletin board. The bulletin board which displayed a picture of Tohru and Yuki _hugging _each other; beside it, a news article was posted. It read:

_**TOHRU HONDA and YUKI SOHMA CAUGHT!**_

_**The whole school was SHOCKED when the two were seen HUGGING each other on broad daylight! Mr. Satoshi was furious. He even sent for the two to be on detention for a month because of that mind-bogging scene. As you know, PDAs are strictly prohibited because of Mr. Satoshi's conservative ways. Turn to page 3 for more details.**_

"So spill the beans. The Prince and you hugging? I thought you preferred the King?" Uo gushed while leaning in. Suddenly Ayame walked towards the three friends.

"Uh oh, speaking of the King. Somebody's going to be _jealous_."

"Uo! Hana! I said we're not like _that!"_ Tohru said, dreading the question and answer portion later with her boy friend or more life best friend-boy.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Not much of a chapter eh? REVIEW so I know what you think. Just like my other story,**_**What's Mine is Mine**_**, It's a P.O.V. system once again. I hope you don't mind. And also, I made Yuki-kun a bit arrogant here and Tohru, a bit feisty. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll upload the other chapters as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love It Or Hate It**

**-ryuu-kazuya07-**

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! Don't worry, I'll give you a shoutout soon... once my reviews get 10+.**

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I watched as she walked away. It's fun teasing her. I know I shouldn't overdo it. She may hate me for the rest of her school days. Well, since it's the first day of classes since sem break, I decided that I should go to my club. Well, not much of a club since I go there for like two times a month, what can I say, I'm a privileged member. Vice captain says it's alright since our captain barely attends practices and yet our team still manages to be number one in the district. I was going to get my tennis racket when I saw my aniki **( A/N : Big brother shows more respect and superiority than the normal "Onii-san")**, Ayame, the captain that I'm talking about. If you could call him a captain at all, that is. Ugh. We're brothers but still, we never got really close. I guess that's what happens if two people have the same behavior.

Aniki walked past me, as if I'm not there at all. Well, I don't care since he's not that important in my world too. I never knew what happened to us. We _used_ to be close when we were kids but suddenly, about ten years ago, he stopped talking to me. Naturally, I still talked to him but he always walks away. And so, slowly, we drifted apart and learned to live our lives in equal indifference.

I proceeded to do what I'm doing before he came. I walked towards the court. Today should be fun since people will actually _try_ to get in our club. Some of them don't know how to handle a racket properly. They will just get humiliated by our vice captain, Hatsuharu. Well, actually, _nobody_ in this school has ever had the chance to enter that club since us, the Sohmas, dominated it. People actually wanted to get in not for the fun of playing tennis but to be watched by tons of fan girls during practice. Trust me, it's rather annoying when they scream at us when we practice. That's why we barely practice. Our school don't even have a women's tennis club because the ladies didn't ever practice. They just sat there, drooling at us. Well, that's the truth.

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

"Argh! What an annoying guy!" I sighed as I tore the pictures of us posted in the bulletin board at the cafeteria. My foot still hurt from the fall a while ago. Luckily, I have a Hanajima who put ice packs on my foot and it felt better.

"Calm down, Tohru." Hanajima was calmly drinking her tea.

"Alright, sit down kiddo. I'll help you get your revenge, ne? Come on, sit" Uo motioned me to sit beside her.

"Alright. I'll sit. But I can't eat here, too many people are staring at us." As if on cue, we glanced around us. Truthfully, there were tons of people, mostly girls, looking at our way. Well, more like _glaring._

Uo stood up, followed by Hana. "Come on, Tohru, let's go somewhere else." Uo slung her sword-like wood behind her back and glared at those who got in our way.

"Don't forget to tell us the _whole _story." Hana whispered. Honestly, what have I gotten myself into?

We headed outside. Since it's the first day, people gathered out here too. We sat at a bench near the tennis court. And there, I saw him. My best friend-boy: father/older brother/tutor/confidante/adviser, Ayame Sohma.

Even though Aya is a year ahead of me, we still managed to be the best of friends a boy and a girl could be. People suspected the real score about our relationship but we just shook it off and ignored them. We had been friends for as long as I can remember. I don't know but somehow, I think I prevented him to have many friends since we were around each other at all times. He never got friend-girls other than me. He never even has a friend-boy outside his clan. He always gives an impression of indifference but even though he tries hard to conceal certain things form me, I still know what he feels.

"Hey, Tohru, the King is looking at this way." Uo pointed at Ayame. He and Uo barely got along with each other. They're just civil around each other, well in any case, Aya is civil and not friendly towards everyone. You may be wondering why Uo calls him "King" though. That is because he excels at everything imaginable. So many girls, pretty girls at that…some are even supermodels, throw themselves at him but he treats them like…I don't know probably he's friendlier to his pet dog. I looked at his way and waved a hello at him. Strangely, he smiled. He never smiles unless were alone. He said he don't show emotions to anyone. He must be happy today. Well, at least he never confronted me about that hugging incident, _yet_.

"Hey Tohru, are you not going to audition for Tennis club this year? I mean, look, Ayame-san is there and it's your old past time isn't it? Try it." Hanajima really knows me well. I really wanted to join the Tennis club but I never got the nerve nor the will to do it.

"Hey, Tohru, go to that try out now. I'm going to try out at the Kendo club."

"I'm going to Tea club today as well."

"I don't know. _If_ I decide to try out, then there will be only one member of the women's club and that's me." I sighed.

"Uh, yeah well…I never really thought about that. Ehehe…" Uo scratched the back of her head.

We said goodbye to each other. I waited until they got out of my vision before I went near the courts.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I saw on interesting figure approaching the try-out booths. Heh. So is she going to try-out? There's not even a reliable women's team when it comes to tennis. Sure, there were some who are great like Sharapova but this is a different story.

"Wah-pretty nee-chan decided to audition! Yay!" Momiji jumped up and down like an excited monkey. Haru looked at where Momiji pointed. He laughed. "It will be fun practicing if we have Tohru around." **( A/N: Tohru and Yuki are sophomore, Ayame is a senior. Haru is a junior and Momiji's a freshman. Tohru is 1 year older. )**

"Hello there Tohru. Off to see captain?" Haru winked. As if his flirting skills will take effect on her. I rolled my eyes. Wait. Did he just say _captain?_

"No." Haru laughed her even more. Ayame approached them. Probably to tell the girl frankly that she has no chance at all.

"So, you finally decided and considered my suggestion huh?" Strangely, aniki smirked at her. As if there's some missing pages that only them could understand.

"Yes and No. Yes, I'm going to give you a match and no, I'm not signing up for this club. Come on, it's been a long time since we had a fairly good match, right?" All eyes were ion them now. I had been right. That girl is indeed interesting. She's the only one who aniki acknowledges as his equal. Hm, I wonder what could she have done?

"Go on and dress up. I'll take you on. But wait, aren't you injured?" aniki looked at her trying to conceal his worry. Is she his secret girlfriend of something? Well, I wouldn't know since we studied in different schools since childhood.

"No, this is no big deal. Besides, today is the only day for try-outs right? Meaning this is the only day non-members are allowed in court. And, as you always say, no special treatment to anyone." She winked at him and picked up her luggage and went to the dressing room of the women's team.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ayame can't control the smirk on his face when he shook hands with Tohru. It's been so long since they had a match. Well, long for him at least. Tennis was their favorite pastime when they were kids after all.

The other members of the club looked at them with interest, especially Yuki. The secret between his brother and this girl made his interest in her spark even more.

"Game set. Honda-san serves the ball."

"15-LOVE"

"15-15"

"30-15"

"30-30"

"40-30"'

"Deuce!"

And the game went on. No one really imagined that someone as small as her could take on their captain. She's not even a regular tennis player, and to top all that, she _injured_ her ankle! The game continued for hours. Spectators multiplied in number. The boys were rooting for Tohru and the girls for Ayame. Even so, no one really got advantage. They didn't even finish one set since they always tied up their scores. Finally, after several hours of continued playing, the referee called it quits. He had to stop the game or it will continue 'til who knows how long.

"I told you not to go easy on me." Tohru put on a fake sad face.

"I told you to rest 'til tomorrow for you ankle." Ayame mocked her. They chuckled softly.

As they changed their outfits, their spectators a while a go still stood there, mouth hanged open and still as if they're just statues. What went on surprised them. Not only because of that girls skill but because the King of indifference chuckled! He _chuckled_! There must be a storm coming tomorrow then. There's no other explanation for that.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review so that I know! I decided to introduce Aya first since he is the third-wheel here in my story. As the story goes on, it'll be more interesting. I'll tell you soon how they ended up together in one house. That will only happen if you Review so hit that button now and tell me what you think! Ja- 'til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love It Or Hate It**

**-ryuu-kazuya07-**

**Ayame's P.O.V.**

"Wait for me after class. I'll walk you home." I patted Tohru's head as I bid goodbye. It has been a long time since we played together. Well, for me, a month is a long time. Tohru and I had been the best of friends for as long as I could remember. I even trust her more than my own family. She's the only person whom I call friend. Sometimes, I wish it was more than that but rational thoughts kick in and we're back to being _just_ friends. She is the only woman I love. Truth to be told, I love her more than my mother. But I suppressed that feeling even though I know that it'll be hard because I know that she is already engaged to someone else and knowing who it is hurt my pride even more.

_"Aya-chan!" a cute little girl with raven black hair and mauve eyes ran towards me. I was seven years old back then. "Let's play Barbie again, ne!" she held up a Barbie doll at my face. Unfortunately, she thinks that I'm a girl that is why she always comes here to play. My father and her father had been childhood friends. They have been through thick and thin together. And so, they decided to betroth one of us, either Yuki or I to be this girl's future husband. Apparently, the two friends wanted to be together forever as one family. Hn. Still, I don't want my future to be decided upon. I want to decide the future for myself. I am Ayame. I am me, heir of the first line of Sohmas, first born nonetheless. My father might pick me as this girl's husband but I'm still busy figuring whether I should agree or not._

_"Let's go play other things. I told you already, I'm a boy." I frowned._

_"B-but... Aya-chan has a lo-ng shiny silver hair and long lashes and pink lips and pink cheeks and pretty eyes and-" I put my finger in her lips to silence her._

_"Yes, I know I am pretty but I'm still a boy. Come, I'll show you something." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to where Yuki is, in the hot springs. I already have an idea to show her the difference between a boy and a girl. *Evil snickers*_

_"Where are we going, Aya-chan?" She scratched her head as a sign of confusion. I motioned her to sit near me, behind the bush. I ordered her to be quiet and pointed where little Yuki is._

_"There, can you see that kid over there?" I chuckled._

_"Yes. I can see it. Can I ask something, Aya-chan?" She looked up at me with curiosity._

_"What is it?" I wondered._

_"Why is it that that kid over there has that thing hanging between its legs? Do girls really have that? Why is it that has none?" She pondered as if it is some math question that is hard to solve. I laughed so hard that it echoed around the house. My eyes teared up and my sides hurt._

_"What are you two doing here?" Uh-oh. We're busted. Yuki's nanny caught us. I quickly glanced at Yuki's direction. He's red all over. If I hadn't known better, I would have said that he had fever._

That was before. Tohru and Yuki might not even remember it now. I should never have done it and played Barbie with her 'til now.

Yuki and I slowly drifted apart. I never really want to admit that I had been insecure with him for all these years because someday I know that Tohru would be his. I tried my best not to let Tohru meet Yuki in any way. I attached myself to her and therefore, we became best friends.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Saying I'm surprised is an understatement. I never knew that my brother actually acquainted with a girl no less. But then again, we're not that close. Heck, I have just transferred from a European school to pursue my 2nd year education hear. I walked towards the building entrance to see the little exchange between Tohru and aniki. She's his girlfriend maybe? I walked over right after aniki was out of sight.

"Hi, honey, meeting boys behind my back eh?" I joked. She turned around with glaring eyes.

"Oh. You're here, _honey_, I'm sorry if I lost interest in you and met with other guys." Sarcasm overload. People gathered around us hoping to see some entertainment. She glared at me continuously while I just smirked at her.

"Hey, Yuki, don't go around bullying Aya's girlfriend." I didn't notice Haru coming. He patted my back jokingly. There were murmurs amongst the crowd.

"Hello one-chan, ne? You still play tennis well." Momiji sprang out from Haru's shoulders. He winked at the now tomato-colored Tohru.

"You got the idea all wrong. Haru, Momiji, I told you I am Aya's friend-girl or girl *pause*friend and not girlfriend!." She explained.

Suddenly, Ayame appeared and the crowd cleared up. "What's going on here?" He is adjusted his glasses. He must be the way to a council meeting if he's wearing one. His fan girls swooned at his act. "Shouldn't all of you be in class at this point in time? Go now or I'll give detention to each and everyone of you." The audience we had a while ago now dispersed. They should. I mean, this is the Student Council president's order after all.

"Nothing. We're just saying 'Hi' to onee-chan." Momiji tried to explain to him. He went down towards Tohru. "Right, Tohru-nee?" He pleaded. She nodded.

"Good. Now, go to your classes too and stop meddling at other people's business." I don't know why but I feel as if his words were meant only to be heard by me. Jealousy maybe? Oh well. This made '_flirting'_with my _honey_ more fun.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Yuki walked towards his class room. Everyone is busy signing up for various clubs. It's the first day so we could expect no less. Later, he will go on a meeting with the Student Council. Oh, how he _loathes _sitting in the same room as his brother for almost an hour. He does not exactly _hate_ his aniki but then, his gut feeling told him that there's something wrong going on with him. It's as if he's hiding something. Yuki snapped out of his reverie when he heard a loud bang and a familiar voice close by.

"Ow… I shouldn't have played tennis after all." Tohru layed face down on the ground.

"Need help _honey_?" Yuki walked towards the sprawled out figure.

"You again? How unlucky." She tried to stand up but she failed.

"Tsk. I'll be going now, I see you don't need my help even though you're practically writhing in agony due to your ankle." He mocked pity and was about to walk away when suddenly—

"Wait. Wait! I was just joking _honey_ help me get up?" She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"You haven't said the magic word yet." He smirked. It was unfortunate that nobody was around to see their little exchange. _Aniki will be jealous if he knew I'm _flirting_ with his secret girlfriend. _Yuki thought.

"Is it really necessary?" Yuki turned on his heel. "Wait! Wait!" She grabbed his ankle. "_Please?"_ Sarcasm dripped in her words but Yuki chose to ignore it.

"There. I'm glad you could say it _honey._" People started to gather towards the corridor, towards their direction. Yuki waited for the first batch of students when he squatted in front of Tohu. "Hang on, really _really _tight, OK?"

"Wait, are you telling me that you'll carry me?" Tohru looked at him like he had grown two heads. Before she could react further, Yuki Grabbed her hands and carried her piggy-back style. **( A/N: Tohru always wears cycling shorts slightly longer than her skirt uniform just like Tachibana's sister in the "Prince Of Tennis" )**

"Hold on, I said. You'll fall woman!" Yuki said panicky seeing as she didn't hold on to him and was withering away from him, even.

"OK, OK!" She held on to him so tight that he barely breathes. She therefore leaned on his ear and whispered: "I'll kill you! People are staring at us! I told you to just help me stand up and yet here you are doing acts of chivalry and carrying me towards the infirmary."

Yuki smirked despite his current lack of air. "I won't let you fall _honey_, you must love me too much to be holding onto me so tight."

Another figure approached the massive crowd gathering around them. Guess who? Surprise, surprise…he looked fuming.

**A/N: I edited a LOT from my previous version of this story because I notice that some things are **_**not**_** fit to the original plot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love It Or Hate It**

**-ryuu-kazuya07-**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I can't update this story much because I'm watching Sungkyunkwan Scandal right now. I recommend it too. ; )**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Mr. Sohma, Ms. Honda! What do you think you're doing? You two are openly flirting in front of the whole school! To my office _now_!" Mr. Satoshi was fuming with anger. Never had he seen two children who can't keep their hands off to themselves! And to think that he praised Sohma in front of the school too! _They must undergo severe disciplinary actions. First day of school and already they're called to my office twice. They're not even married. Scratch that, they're not even engaged!_ He thought. Oh boy, if only he knew.

"Uh oh, looks like we're in trouble. _Again._" Yuki mumbled. Pictures of them were taken _again_ by the school paper. Oh boy, they're really a hot item these days.

"It's your fault, you womanizer." Tohru sighed. She really has some bad luck today.

"I didn't even flirt with anyone but _you_. Don't get all jealous. You're the one who flirted with others _honey._" Tohru whacked his shoulders.

"Yuki Sohma, you better stop that or else…." Yuki waited for the next statement but nothing came. He was about to say something but then Mr. Satoshi interrupted them.

"Put her down Mr. Sohma." Mr. Satoshi said through gritted teeth. Yuki had gently put her down on one of the chairs. "OK, I won't ask any questions about it. I'll be quick. Bring your parents tomorrow or else you're suspended. There, done. You could go now." Tohru sat there with her mouth agape. He can't be serious, can't he?

"OK, we'll do so, sir. Now, if you'll excuse us, I have a patient to send to the infirmary after all." Yuki smirked and picked Tohru up, bridal style. How can he be so calm?

They exited the office, leaving their teachers shell shocked as to what they witnessed. Never had they witnessed a student who didn't even stand up for himself when his parents were called; never had there been any student who was called at the first day, and _twice_ at that. Together, they walked in silence towards the infirmary with a smirking Yuki and a very flustered Tohru. People were crowding towards them to see if they really were _the_ Prince and _the_ King's girl-uh, _friend-girl_.

**Infirmary**

The infirmary was a rather bad idea. The school nurse and the school doctor were out socializing with everyone. After all, it was indeed after lunch. They didn't expect students going here soon. And so, that leaves Tohru and Yuki as the only people here. Yuki had put down Tohru on one of the beds as he looked for a cold compress for her ankle.

"So, you're playing doctor now eh?" Tohru said.

"Seems like it. Or do you want me to carry you to your home?" Yuki found a compress and was walking towards Tohru now. He held the compress to her ankles while leaning in towards her face. "So, do you want me to _honey_?"

Tohru inched away from him but that didn't keep him from leaning in. "I told you to stop calling me _honey_! And stay back will you? I'm quite uncomfortable here."

_I got you babe, I call it.. I call it Chocolate love~_

Tohru's phone was ringing again. Yuki picked it up not caring who called.

"Hey, give me that!" Tohru reached out for her phone but it's too late, Yuki already answered the call.

"Tohru, where are you? I told you I will walk you home so wait for me OK?" And guess who was calling. Yuki put her hands to cover Tohru's mouth.

"Aniki. Honda-san is in the infirmary. Due to the tennis match earlier, it seems like she sprained her ankle." You could practically hear Yuki's smirk over the phone.

"What? Give her the phone. I'll talk to her." Tohru reached for the phone once again, failing miserably.

"She is currently resting. Besides, you have a meeting now, don't you? You probably know why I'm not present. You can't come over here because you're the one who will run the meeting. Don't worry I'll take _good_ care of her." With that, Yuki hung up, ignoring muffled cries from Tohru. He released her right after but he didn't give her the phone.

"Seems like you're stuck with me now, aren't you _honey_?" He smirked. Oh how Tohru hates that smirk!

"I told you to stop calling me that! Besides, who gave you the right to answer my own phone? Don't you have one on your own?" She was fuming, He knew it. To irritate her more he started leaning in again. Their noses were almost touching.

"Aw, you're no fun. I'm just playing the make-aniki-jealous game. Besides, you have interesting reactions to me, to us, and to all Sohmas. Seems like you're not fazed by our good looks then?"

"You're so arrogant! I hate you Yuki Sohma! I-" but she was cut off when he suddenly kissed him. She was so shocked that she was unable to move. He smiled in the kiss. Sometimes, you couldn't fight off hormones. Yuki stood up, leaving a very dazed Tohru behind.

"Bye _honey_, I'll go fetch the nurse now OK? Don't miss me too much." with that he walked off.

**A/N: Yay~ Shorter than the other edited chapters but then I feel like adding some fluff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love It Or Hate It**

**-ryuukazuya07-**

**A/N: Author's rant. **_**Again**_**. OK so, for those who have read this so far, thanks. I revised some things because a reviewer pointed out that the story is not **_**that**_** clear. Well, thanks. See, I read your reviews and try to make improvements. As always, **_**constructive criticism**_** is welcome! :))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Trust me, **_**if**_** I did, Yuki would definitely be with Tohru.**

**Normal P.O.V. ( **_**Tohru is still in the infirmary **_**)**

Tohru Honda is fuming. The nerve of that man to steal her _first_ kiss! Her childhood dream to share it with someone she loves shattered. She snapped out of her reverie when her prone rang. _Again._ "Hello?" She asked. "Oba-chan?" **( A/N: Oba-chan is Aunt in Japanese. Obaa-chan however, means Grandmother. )**

"Tohru-chan?" Yuriko Sohma **( A/N: Yuki's mom I don't know what her real name is though.)** called Tohru. "Are you alright? Ayame informed me that you had injured your ankle?" Tohru absentmindedly touched her ankle.

"Yeah. I suppose so." _Because of some bloke who happen to hit me down the road._ She thought.

"I told Ayame to come and fetch you from the infirmary. We have a family dinner right? Oh, and by the way, have you met my other son? He is about your age. He just transferred to your school. I do hope you get along well with my son, Yuki, like you get along with Ayame." Tohru grimaced. This is going to be a _long_ night.

"Um, I already met him Oba-chan. But we don't really know each other _personally_." Just then, Ayame popped his head in the door of the infirmary. "Oh, Aya is already here. I guess I'll meet you later Oba-chan. I'll hang up now. Bye bye. Love ya" She flipped the phone shut.

"Are you alright?" Ayame helped Tohru stand up. She nodded. "Ready to go then?"

"Yeah." Ayame held her waist as he assisted her towards his Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. They drove in silence towards the Sohma's elegant abode.

***At the Sohma's house***

"Konbanwa **( A/N: Goodnight in Japanese. ) **Oba-chan." Torhu bowed towards Yuriko. She nodded in response.

"Come, seat my dear. Katsuya **( A/N: Tohru's father. It's the real name. )** can't come he said he had some urgent matter to attend to. Yoshihiro **( A/N: Yuki's father. It's not his real name though. ) ** too. Let's wait for my other son before we start dinner." Yuriko motioned Tohru to seat next to her. Ayame sat at the adjacent chair. Just then, Yuki walked towards the scene. He didn't think of meeting Tohru here. Yuriko noticed her son who was about to walk away. "Yuki, come here. I believe I have yet to introduce Tohru to you properly. I believe you have already met?"

He nodded. _Well, this is going to be a long night. But what is she doing here? I know aniki and Tohru Honda are close but I never knew she comes here._ "Yes. We have met. Oh, and by the way, she's the person that our car bumped in the morning." He said offhandedly. Yuriko gasped. "Before you react mom, it was all an accident. Besides, I helped her by bringing her to the infirmary. I was not the one who made things worse by _forcing_ her to play tennis." Tohru flushed. _So, she remembered our little secret then? _ He smirked.

"Well, come on. Let's start dinner then." They ate in comfortable silence. Well, a bit uncomfortable with regard to Yuki and Tohru but comfortable nonetheless.

Just then, Ayame's phone rang. "Mother, if you'll excuse me. I have something to attend to." Yuriko nodded. He then walked away, grateful for the excuse. He knew that today, they'll talk about the engagement. He didn't need to hear that. It'll just break his heart even more.

"What? You played tennis in that state? Oh my poor baby girl. It must have hurt." Yuriko said while cupping one of Tohru's cheeks in her hand. Yuki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Girls are too cheesy._ He sighed.

"It's OK Oba-chan.It's nothing big." Yuriko patted Tohru's knee.

Yuriko faced them both, her face suddenly serious. "By the way, the reason I called you here is that I need to tell you something really important." The pair looked at her expectantly. "My dear, do you remember when Katsuya told you not to fall in love with someone?" Tohru nodded. Confused as to where the conversation is going. Yuriko then turned towards Yuki. "Son, do you remember when I told you that you are already engaged?" Yuki nodded. Somehow, he knew where things are going. "Well, the thing is, Katsuya, Yoshihiro and I have a surprise for you two."

"Mom, drop the bomb already." Yuki muttered. Dreading what would come next.

"Well, you two are engaged since you were born. Wait, even before you were born. So, what I'm saying is, by tomorrow, you two are officially engaged. I told the press already so there's no backing down now. Besides, we already prepared a house for you. Of course your things are already moved in as we speak. That is what both of your fathers are doing now. It's quite a lovely home actually. Not too big but it is definitely cozy. We expect you not to do anything funny before you two get wed. We trust you so. So we decided to put you two under the same roof for you to get along. Isn't it great?" The teens' jaw dropped. They gaped at her. Yes, the great Prince actually gaped.

"Oba-chan, surely there must be some mistake. I mean, I know I'm-" Tohru was silenced by a "Ssh" from her soon to be mother-in-law.

"I know, I know. It must be hard for you two to understand but you see, we are quite serious about it. In fact, we had already prepared wedding invitations. Tohru dear, I'll stop by _your_ house when I have time OK? Also, don't be pressured but I'll wish one teeny tiny thing from both of you." She paused. "I want _grandchildren_." With that Tohru fainted. Yuki paled more, if that is possible.

"They must be lunatics." He mumbled. Not believing a word that he had heard from his own mother.

_Yuki's grandfather was once a member of the royal family before the World War II killed almost all of them. He was nearly killed by a bullet but luckily, a man named Honda Toshiro saved him. He felt like he was forever indebted to this man. As years passed by, the two became close friends and so, their families progressed together._

_Helping one another hand in hand was what their grandfathers did ages ago. Their fathers grew up in the same environment eliciting instant friendship. Katsuya and Yoshihiro treated each other like brothers just like their own fathers did._

_At the same time that Toshiro was on his deathbed, his granddaughter, Tohru was about to be born. A day or two after Tohru's birth, Toshiro passed away. But before all that happened, Toshiro talked to Yoshihiro and Katsuya. They discussed about how it will be when they united both of their families. It was no luck during the first generation since their wives only gave birth to sons. But now, as they speak, a baby girl will be an addition to the growing Honda family just as the same time as another boy from the Sohma family was born._

_Their grandparents believed it was lucky to have two babies from two different yet close-tied families were born at the same time in the same place. Immediately after birth, they decided to betroth the two for they see it as a chance to finally unite the two families. It was Toshiro's dying wish. And a dying wish in their clan is sacred and should be obeyed no matter what the cost is._

_And so, immediately after the day that they were born, Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda were engaged. They had their future already decided for them. Ayame, the first born, did not care at all as to what happened with them. After all, he is still a child at that time. He would not know that he will eventually fall in love with Tohru, Yuki's betrothed, right? It's funny how destiny and fate plays with them._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Furuba is not mine. If it was the YukiRu will be true. Anyways, Huge thanks to those who reviewed! Actually, I'm not expecting your review this early since I have been on hiatus for quite a while but, oh well, THANKS! **どうもありがとう, ジャね!

**Love It Or Hate It**

**-ryuukazu07-**

**Ayame's P.O.V.**

She ran after him. I should have figured that much. Her mind may not recognize him but her heart does. Somehow, I felt responsible for what had happened that day. I should have played with her and restrained her from climbing up that tree. I know Yuki may be somehow irritated at her sometimes but deep inside, I know he _had_ feelings for her. I know my brother. He restrains his feelings to keep himself safe from hurt and from the world. I myself was like that too.

Since that fateful day, I swore to make up for it. I blamed myself for what had happened. Tohru lost months of her life comatosed in a hospital. I befriended her and stood by her side in lieu of my brother. Yuki, even before the accident, had planned to take a vacation in abroad with some relatives. But when that accident happened, he became depressed. He had to take medications and consult to a psychologist. Mother and father decided that it was best for him to stay there for a while. He blamed himself for what happened. He **should**. After all, he was the one who led her atop that tree.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

"_Tohru-chan, I'm going to tell you something important OK?" I turned to her as I climbed the tree. __**Our**__ tree. I may have ignored her at first but as time passed, I appreciated the presence of this girl. Alright, I may not tell it to aniki but I might have a crush on this girl. Aniki might be mad, for all I know, he has a crush on this girl too._

"_What is it Yuki-chii? Why should we climb our tree too?" She gulped. Huh. Don't tell me she can't climb a tree. She climbs fences, why not trees?_

"_It's something really, really important. Come on," I nudged her to climb. I assisted her as she climbed up the Sakura tree. She obediently followed and took my lead. It seems like she can climb after all._

_I wanted to make my goodbye memorable so she won't forget me. As far as I know, when I'm away, she'll play with aniki. She might forget me. I really don't want that to happen. Aniki may have everything but the courage to admit that even thought she deemed this girl as irritating, he still cares for her._

"_I'm going away. I'll go abroad soon. Don't look at anyone but me when I'm away OK?" I imitated what I read on mangas and TV. I kissed her. She blushed._

"_What was that for? Why are you going away anyway? Is there something wrong?" She asked. This little girl surely fires questions like an gun. I put a stray strand of her behind her ear._

_I whispered. "One, you'll know what that means when we grow up. Two, it's temporary, just a vacation. Three, no, nothing's wrong." I let go of her. It was almost time to go too. Children as we may, the Sohmas are trained to charm people even at a young age._

_She looked at me, teary-eyed now. "Don't leave me, Yuki-chii! Whom am I gonna play with? Aya-chii is always busy. Please, don't leave! Please don't le-" It happened so fast, I was not able to decipher it at first. I had always told her not to be a klutz when up the tree. Her foot slid. She fell. It was the most agonizing moment of my childhood. I saw her there, feeble, broken. BLOODY. I jumped down too. I didn't know what to do. So much blood came out from such a small body. Luckily, aniki was watching. He immediately fetched mom._

It came rushing to me. The thoughts I tried so hard to forget came rushing towards me in an instant. Tohru. The accident. Our Promise. I looked at the crying girl beside me. I can't help but feel a pang of guilt when I see her crying like that. I wonder if she still remembers. I bet not. She didn't even recognize me the way I didn't recognize her. Besides, funny as it may seem, I may be her fiancé but her eyes are set only for Ayame, my aniki.

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

I freaked out when I saw blood. I'm not over reacting; it's just that I'm blood-phobic. I don't know but I had this gut feeling of familiarity with the situation. I just can't put a finger on it. I looked at Sohma while he led me to sit on the bed in the infirmary. He seemed preoccupied. Minutes passed and I finally got a grip on myself. He was the one who treated my wound though, it seems like the nurse is not present today.

What I don't understand more is the urge to explain things to this man. I mean, I'm annoyed at him and all. Geez, it's just the second day of us together but I can't even stand his presence! I unconsciously ran towards him, trying to talk but then, that incident led me to my present predicament. I stayed quiet as he treated my wound. He sure knows what he's doing. I didn't expect him to be this gentle. I looked at him and didn't expect what I felt. My heart nearly jumped from my chest. He looked at me with such a gentle expression, and a sense of familiarity, as if we'd been friends for a very long time. I can't repress the blush that crept in my cheeks.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Sohma. We need to talk." Tohru hesitated as she faced Yuki. She straightened her stance and looked at him directly in the eyes. Having him in close proximity didn't help in alleviating her "blushing symptoms".

"What is there to talk about?" He asked. Yuki inched a bit closer to her. She was practically red all over. "Actions speak louder than words though."

"First, it's not what you think it is Ayame and I were not doing THAT. Second, I don't even know why I am explaining this to someone like you. Third, pull off the engagement from your side. There, it's finished." Tohru was about to stand up when Yuki grabbed her by the shoulder and trapped her on her seat. "W-what do you think you're doing? Let me go! I'm trying to be civilized here." She struggled but Yuki is stronger.

"You've done your talking, now I'll do mine." He looked at her as if seeing right through her soul. "First and foremost, Stay away from your soon to be brother-in-law." She was about to react when he put a finger to her lips to stop her from saying anything. "I'm not done yet. Second, I don't know too why you even bothered to explain to your _fiancé _as to why you were _flirting _with other men. Lastly, I would withdraw that betrothal if only I _can_. So don't be selfish. You're not the only one suffering here. Who would even want a marriage without love? I'm sure if you _had_ the choice, you would choose aniki over me. But, sadly, I'm the one who is _engaged_ to you. Behave well. I'll be watching you as a merchant guards his money." With that said, Tohru froze in awe. She shuddered. He actually sent shivers down her back. "Now, if you'll only be a good girl, we'll be good. I won't meddle in other matters exept that, understand, honey?" He showed her his icy smile. Tohru don't know who the person standing in front of her is. Yuki caressed her cheeks and blew air in her ears. "_Watch out. I'll be watching."_ Who knows what a jealous man could do to his fiancé?

**A/N: Sorry, things got out of hand. I had to end this chapter here. Not much fluff. Kyo's not here too. But here's a preview:**

"_Who is that orange head transferee? He looks like a cat! He jumps from second floor too! Cool!" students gathered around Kyo Sohma, the additional burden to Tohru Honda's life._

"_Hn. I never really liked the presence of so many people! If only Shigure didn't force me to go, I won't!" Kyo thought. The orange head then went to the Sakura tree he spotted nearby. He decided to take a nap up that tree. He was about to drift off when suddenly, two people came and talked under this tree. He decided to listen for a while._

"_I don't understand you at all. Flirting is one, spreading rumors two. And now, confirming it, three! How could you make matters worse here?" A girl's voice huffed._

"_Oui. I didn't confirm it, the elders of both families did. They came earlier to __**force**__ us to be together at all times, even talking to make donations to our school once they put us in one class next to each other. I didn't spread rumors too, that's Satoshi-sensei's speculations. Hell, I didn't enjoy being you tutor just to get you off to my section. And, I didn't flirt with you, I just made fun of you 'cause you react rather differently, honey." A man's familiar voice echoed. Kyo look down to see Yuki talking with a girl. Somehow, she seems familiar. Kyo decided to jump down._

"_Oi, so noisy! Hey, rat, could you just shut that stinking mouth of yours?" Kyo straightened his already straight uniform. He looked at the girl whom he was talking to. None other than.. "Tohru. Tohru Honda is that really you?" She looked at his direction and saw a flash of recognition._

"_Orange-kun! We met again!" Kyo was about to walk towards her when Yuki pulled Tohru towards him._

"_Oi, hands off my __**wife, **__you freaking cat!" And there, the normal things happened. What Yuki and Kyo for when they don't fight?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Love It Or Hate It**

**-ryuukazu07-**

**A/N: I don't own Furuba. If I did, YukiRu will be true. Anyways, a HUGE thanks to those who REVIEWED! XOXO! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Torhu lie awake in her bed. The things that happened a while ago replayed in her mind. Yuki Sohma surely is an unpredictable man. First, she thought of him as a prince-like snob. Then, after meeting him and talking to him, she concluded that he was just a jerk. And, oddly, after they had known about the engagement, he became a control-freak jealousy driven crazy man. Speaking of which, she wondered why they didn't serve their detention this day. And, to add to that, Satoshi-sensei wants them in his office tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

"Good Morning Satoshi-sensei." Yuki and Tohru chorused. They looked at him expectantly since it was odd that he had let them off that easily.

"Oh well, good morning to you too. You may be wondering why you didn't serve your detention right?" They nodded. "Oh well, Mrs. Sohma came to visit me yesterday. She informed me about your situation. She requested the people here to understand that since you two are engaged, as teenagers you should be allowed to display such acts. But anyways, since she **pleaded** to us, and made a hefty amount of donation to our school, I will let such acts pass for now. Do it discreetly next time you two." They looked at him with incredulous eyes. They can't believe that their parents would go that far. "Also, Mrs. Sohma requested that you two should always be together at all times. I figured I should move you two in a single section. Now, I know that Honda **can't** adjust to the top section so, Mr. Sohma, you should be the one going down her level. Don't worry though. I informed the whole school about the circumstances. They agreed to still include you on the honors list even though you're not on the first section."

"_Damn this man! How could he say all that in one blow! And looking indifferent too!" _Yuki thought. He looked at Tohru to see what her reaction was. Oddly, her reaction was a mirror of his own.

"Ah, one more thing, another Sohma is coming here to study. I believe his name is Sho or something like that. Oddly he has orange hair. I want you, Sohma Yuki to look after him. Your treasured brother has so much more important things to do than baby-sitting another cousin of his. That's all, you may leave now."

The two walked across the corridor, not saying anything to each other. They knew better than humiliate themselves in this hallway. They heard them muttering:

"Is it true? Are they really in that kind of relationship?"

"No way! Prince is MINE!"

"Wake up people, see, they are always together!"

Yuki got irritated at the constant mutterings of gossiping girls and so, he faced them all and pulled Tohru to his side. "Stop muttering people! I'm not a property of anyone but this girl! Yes, it's true, she's my fiancé. There, are you all happy now?" And then, they walked out, with a very arrogant Yuki and a very furious Tohru.

"Who is that orange head transferee? He looks like a cat! He jumps from second floor too! Cool!" students gathered around Kyo Sohma, the additional burden to Tohru Honda's life.

"Hn. I never really liked the presence of so many people! If only Shigure didn't force me to go, I won't!" Kyo thought. The orange head then went to the Sakura tree he spotted nearby. He decided to take a nap up that tree. He was about to drift off when suddenly, two people came and talked under this tree. He decided to listen for a while.

"I don't understand you at all. Flirting is one, spreading rumors two. And now, confirming it, three! How could you make matters worse here?" A girl's voice huffed.

"Oui. I didn't confirm it first, the elders of both families did. I just reassured them. They came earlier to **force** us to be together at all times, even talking to make donations to our school once they put us in one class next to each other. I didn't spread rumors too, that's Satoshi-sensei's broadcasting to the **whole school** thing. Good thing, I'm going to your section. Hell, I wouldn't enjoy being you tutor just to get you off to my section. And, I didn't flirt with you, I just made fun of you 'cause you react rather differently, honey." A man's familiar voice echoed. Kyo look down to see Yuki talking with a girl. Somehow, she seems familiar. Kyo decided to jump down.

"Oi, so noisy! Hey, rat, could you just shut that stinking mouth of yours?" Kyo straightened his already straight uniform. He looked at the girl whom he was talking to. None other than.. "Tohru. Tohru Honda is that really you?" She looked at his direction and saw a flash of recognition.

"Orange-kun! We met again!" Kyo was about to walk towards her when Yuki pulled Tohru towards him.

"Oi, hands off my **wife,**you freaking cat!" And there, the normal things happened. What Yuki and Kyo for when they don't fight?

"What are you saying, you arrogant man!" Tohru said. She then turned towards Kyo. "Just ignore him Orange-kun. By the way, I thought you were some monk studying in the falls. Why are you here in our school? Could it be that you're the transferee that Satoshi-sensei talked about?"

Kyo turned to smirk at an irritated Yuki's direction. "Huh. Wife your ass." He muttered. "Oh, yes. I transferred here, well, was forced to actually. See, I told you I'm not a monk!" Tohru and Kyo shared a high five and laughed their hearts out. "Well, I don't blame you if I thought that you were one. After all, we met at such circumstances."

**Three months back, at a campsite somewhere in the Japanese forest**

_Tohru decided to fetch the water herself since the boys in her section are too lazy to move. Uo and Hanajima are preparing the shelter where they would sleep so they can't help out either. It was such a fine day. Tohru was in a giddy mood even though her classmates were on the stumps. She was the only one who wanted this camping. Her classmates thought that they were too old to still do this kind of stuff._

"_Gee gee gee gee baby baby!" Tohru sang while skipping towards the water falls. Actually, Tohru had no sense of direction. She just followed the sound of gushing water. She was confident that she could get back to camp though. _All I have to do is walk a straight path from here. _She thought._

_Tohru gasped at the sight when she saw the falls. It looked untouched and preserved. Beds of flowers crept their way to the edge of the body of water. Tall tress surrounded it. The rock were slippery and covered with moss though. It was a perfect definition of what you call 'paradise'. Well, to Tohru at least. She really liked to be outdoors and be with nature. _

_She decided to remove her hat, her shoes and her outer coat thinking that she was the only one there. It had a summer feeling too. She decided to test the depths of the water by dipping a long stick through it. Figuring that the water went up only an inch or two up her waist, she decided to go in. She saw many fish too. _I should be able to catch some since they're so many!It's alright if I wet my clothes, my outer jacket is dry by the way._ She thought. She tried and tried to gest some fish but in the end, she just got herself wet all over. _Hmp. Luck isn't on my way! Oh well, I'll just 'swim' here. The water feels so cool!_. And when she meant 'swim' she actually pertained to playing in the water by dunking your head on an off the water. Well, she doesn't know how to properly 'swim'._

"_Meow. Meow." Tohru looked for the source of the noise and noticed a stray cat one of the rocks. "Oh, Hi there Mr. Cat, are you lost? I suppose you can't swim. Don't move, I'll come over there." Tohru swimmed or more like walked towards the cat. Completely preoccupied, she didn't notice the water going deeper. A moment later, she let out a shriek, she finally got a hold of the cat but she can't find her own footing. _Is it me or the current here got stronger? _She wondered, panicking now. She clanged harder on the rock as if clinging for her dear life. Well, she is clinging for her life, in a way._

Gah! I'm worn out! I should take a bath to relax my muscles. _Kyo proceeded to walk over his secret place, the water falls. He quickly removed his top and dived into the water, not noticing another presence nearby. Kyo shivered. _Another cat nearby._ Kyo always gets goose bumps when cats are nearby. They cling to him whenever he's around._

"_Eeep!" Kyo heard a shriek. He followed the sound and found a damsel in distress. She was a girl of his age with long dark chocolate hair and chesnut colored eyes. She clung to the rock with a pussy in it. Strangely, she seemed to be swimming or something given that she only wore a white spaghetti-stapped top and shorts. Kyo shook his head. _No time for analyzing a specimen. Damn! I'm really hitting puberty._ He thought. The girl spotted her and cried for help. He ordered her to stay where she was. He then swam towards her direction._

"_Just cling to me OK?" She nodded. Too frightened to speak and to notice Kyo's blush. When they were ashore, Kyo immediately let go of her. _Damn these hormones. _Kyo motioned her to follow him. She obliged. He gave her a spare shirt that he kept in his bag. "Here, wear this, you might catch cold." He shoved the shirt in her direction without looking. Hew didn't want her to see his blush. She was grateful that he didn't look though because she was also blushing._

"_Um… Thanks?" She offered. _

Thanks! Thanks your face! You almost drowned! What if I'm not there? Dammit! Why are you here by the way? This is MY sanctuary. Nobody is allowed to go here but myself. _Kyo was about to say that. He faced her but, as if on cue, the cat jumped on him and circled itself on one of his legs. "Get off pussy!" He tried to remove the cat from his leg but it's npt working. He didn't want to hurt the cat so he just flailed his legs around. He heard a female laughter. He immediately felt embarrassed by it._

"_Cats love you. Lucky you. Only few people are loved by cats." She then reached out to pet the pussy. The pussy surprisingly obliged. Kyo watched in awe as the cat came near her and the cat didn't bite her! Kyo had always known this cat. This cat is a female one. She seemed to be attracted to him though and attacks anyone but himself. "You seemed surprised. I'm Tohru Honda by the way, Orange-kun." _I suppose he's a monk or something. Nobody goes in a forest to train but monks after all. _And that's how Tohru formed a speculation that Kyo is a monk._

**A/N: It's been ages since I was able to update this. I'll TRY to update it more often. I reread the Skip Beat! Manga so I was not able to update it at a rapid time than expected. Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**shiki chama**

**AngelofDarkness21: Thank you very much for constantly reviewing! XOXO Give me some suggestions if you want. XD**

**hopeless-romantic**

**.Kyo8**

**ScarredStar**

**YukiruandPercabeth : Thank you very much for constantly reviewing!**

**Fruba Fan Yuki Sohma Lover**

**Bry**

**Angel15Rocks**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy New Year minna!**

**Love It Or Hate It**

**-ryuukazu07-**

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Strange. I, a person who has tons of girls literally throwing themselves at my feet, can't get along with just a girl. And that girl gets along with my nemesis, Kyo, nonetheless! I watched as the two got 'buddy-buddy' I feel like watching a freak show. Luckily, Kyo isn't at the same class. Well, I'm on the same class with Honda. Ugh. It feels odd somehow. I feel like melting with all those girls in her section glancing, or more like staring at me all the time. Well, except three of course, Honda and her friends, I suppose.

Seriously, how can these people learn when they don't pay attention to the teacher AT ALL. Oh well, not that the teacher is good enough to get their attention since she's gawking at me as well. Wait. Since when did I become _this_ arrogant? Ugh. That girl really brought bad vibes on my life. Well, the girl we're talking about is here, by my side. I spared her a sideways glance and I was surprised to see that she was actually holding her book in front of her. I peeked and saw that she was actually _sleeping._ Ugh. I slapped my hand into my forehead, frustrated. Don't tell me she's the one I'm MARRYING?

For what seemed like ages, well, actually a couple of minutes, the bell finally rang. Oh well, tomorrow's going to be an odd day. But for today, I'm glad I'm going back home to refresh my nerves. We were supposed to have a tennis club meeting today but Honda and I passed it. Our parents called us and said it's an emergency. Hn. Emergency my face. They seem to have another silly idea on their minds and they decided to try it out on us again.

I stood up. I noticed that Ms. Sleepy-head is still sleeping. I grinned evilly. I had such ideas to wake her up. I removed the book she's holding and blew in her face. "Honey, shouldn't you be getting up now? Our kids are hungry." I heard several squeals from the corridors. Still, nothing. I had no idea that someone is more sleepy-head than me. Oh well, I guess I have to do this the harsh way. I pushed her table away and carried her up, bridal style. That's when I got response. She blinked and looked at me.

"Ya! Put me down!" She squirmed. Didn't she realize that girls would actually kill for this opportunity to be carried by me? Oh well.

"Are you sure you want me to put you down, honey?" I smirked. She seemed to get my meaning and immediately clang to my neck.

"No, you jerk. I know what you mean. You really enjoy annoying me, don't you?" I didn't give a response. Instead, I carried her around the campus, towards the car, my car actually. I had recently got my license so there's no need for a chauffeur for me. I plopped her down my car. I didn't even bother opening the car. ( It's a sports car, a convertible to be exact. ) "Yah! Couldn't you be more gentle? Ugh!"

"Just shut up. Don't ask anything or else I'll kick you out." I started the engine and we drove fast. Luckily, she had shut her mouth. She knows when I'm speaking the truth eh? I mentally chuckled.

I parked my car at the garage. "What are we doing here in the ancestral house, Sohma?" She spat venomously.

"Oh, is it _that _small to be called a _house_ Honda?" I remarked sarcastically. My 'house' is 200 acre, Old English style. More like a modern version of Hogwarts, I say. The garage alone is about 5 acres of land full of different Ferraris, Chevrolets, Porsches and Limousines. Name it, we have it. Well more like _**our**_ family, the Sohmas and Hondas have it. This mansion belongs to BOTH families. It is our ancestral home. The Honda family and the Sohma family have different household though. Only the elders an the first branch families like me and her have the right to live here, others are welcomed as guests.

I escorted, or more like dragged her into the study room. I nodded at the servants who greeted us. "Yah. Why are we here? I don't come here normally. This better be important." She whispered to me. I paid no heed and opened the room. I instantly felt bad as I saw our parents formed in a circle. Jeez, what is it now?

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tohru and Yuki greeted the elders. Immediately after, they were motioned to it in front of them, like a trial in a court.

"I heard you two are going along well in school." Mr. Honda said as he sipped his cup of tea.

"OK, since I'm the only one capable of 'dropping the bomb' I'll say it." Tohru and Yuki looked at each other with wonder. "I heard you two did some 'affectionate things in school. Don't worry, I'm glad about it." Tohru's jaw dropped. She was wondering if Mrs. Sohma is the only parent happy about her child going lovey-dovey in school.

"So?" Yuki urged her to continue. He had an odd feeling of where it is leading to but he kept his mouth shut.

"So, we decided to give you your home! Actually, you two will be living at the Honda residence. Takeshi ( Tohru's father ) will be living in the ancestral home. Don't worry, the house is already on renovation. We expect it to finish next week which will also be the date of your WEDDING! Yay~ Isn't it good, we get to expedite things at once?" She giggled. Oh. My. Gosh. She GIGGLED! She's actually happy about it. The sooner they wed, the sooner she'll get her much awaited grandchild.

"So what do you think?" Mr. Sohma asked them. After uttering the last words, Yuki and Tohru were practically bolting out of the room. They looked like they were being chased by murderers or something.

**A/N: Okay, I recently browsed through some of the previous chapters and noticed an incredible amount of typos. Sorry for that. Also, please understand that I'm having a serious mental block for this story right now since I'm focused on 'Skip Beat!' anyways, I just got carried away typing this one. This is the longest chapter I think. Kekeke~ Happy New Year and Happy Birthday to Aegyo King Sungmin of SuJu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love It Or Hate It**

**-ryuukazu07-**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"So, what are we going to do?" Tohru asked Yuki. They bolted out of the door and immediately hid from their parents' view. They longed to escape this house with _mad_ people in it, as Yuki thought. They held hand while running though, _unconsciously. _They entered the study room and ushered all the maids outside. Immediately after doing that, Yuki locked the doors.

"Shh. Let me think." Yuki sat down while controlling his ragged breath from running that far. Talk about running to a room a wing father than the sitting room. Tohru peered at Yuki, calculating, measuring, deciphering.

"Are you alright? You look paler than before, if that's even possible." Tohru looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. It's just that I was shocked.. scratch that, I am shocked as to how the things turned out." Yuki stood up and walked towards Tohru. "Hey, I have a plan. It may keep us off our parents' nose but it'll only work if you're willing to cooperate."

"Count me in….anything to keep them off our backs."

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

Nothing will be more ridiculous as to what Sohma suggested. It certainly is weird to not feel angered towards his plan. Imagine, he wants us to look as though we're silly teenagers that are crazy for each other while we're in front of our parents and to be like strangers when not with them. Surely, there can be better ways than that but .. oh well I don't have a choice. I gave my word and that's that.

Our _wedding_ supposedly will happen in less than a week. Of course I have thought of hiding to some African country for it not to happen. Of course I tried to go out of the country but then, our parents are cleverer than what they show us. Imagine blacklisting me as though I'm some criminal indebted to the law! The only consolation, if you could call that a consolation at all, is that Yuki Sohma is blacklisted too. They even deactivated all of our bank accounts, credit cards and ATM cards. Well, if they hadn't deactivated it, they were monitoring it closely. And to top it all off, bodyguards are always hovering about as if were trying to escape or something.

_Yuki_, as we were supposed to call each other by our names now, was more irritable than before. He becomes very ill-tempered whenever we are out of sight of those silly body guards. With his fan club hovering about, fan girls throwing themselves at his feet whenever available, media and paparazzis ambushing him in the most random times, he certainly had the right to be on the edge.

Most of the time, when I'm not busy mulling over the presence of the bodyguards, I am thankful for their presence. They had been the ones who protected me from those violent fan girls. Ayame has been with me whenever he's available but then with all the things going around, he rarely is accessible. After all, he is the student council president. He's busy calming deranged females, keeping the paparazzi off an attempting to put an end to the chaos happening around. Kyo, well mostly Yuki doesn't want me around him so he practically orders the bodyguards to keep him out of sight, mine at least. How very cruel!

Mrs. Sohma's rambling snapped me out of my reverie. "Tohru, dear, what do you want for the baby's room color? Blue? Lavender? Pink?" Mrs. Sohma asked. Sheesh. Really, could they think of us and not of their supposedly _grandchildren_?

"Uh…. Any color will do. I think we'll just repaint it _after_ the gender of the _baby_ is known." If she listened well, she'll hear the dripping sarcasm on my words. Really, what did that man thought leaving me with his…_our_ mother and sleeping off in a corner? That is so like him to sleep and sleep no matter what the circumstances are.

"Oh dear, you must be excited for a baby then? Ho ho ho ho~! I knew mixing Yuki's genes with yours will be _perfect." _Just some minutes more and I'm so out of here.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Going through this week had been like hell to me. I am so exhausted at the turn of events. If I am not busy keeping girls off of me, I'm busy keeping aniki and Kyo off of _my_ future wife. Finally the day of our wedding will be tomorrow. All of the hardships will soon be finished. We could live a close to normal life after all this fuss. Mother was the most enthusiastic of them all. I pity Tohru for enduring her ramblings for quite a while now. It's fortunate that they are close; almost a mother-daughter relationship was forged between them even before this said engagement. Though I could tell that mother's ramblings were finally getting in her nerves judging by her uncharacteristic silence. I feel like I had been unfair to her giving her that task and sleeping here, in the couch because I never did anything tiring except for attending the engagement party that was conducted a week ago, a day after our 'truce'.

"_Celebrities, V.I.P.s, Politicians, World-renowned artists, name it, every important people in the industry was here tonight for the engagement party. The Peninsula Hotel was really packed with paparazzis on the outside and prominent people on the inside. Of course, that is to be expected from the wealthiest families in the country. It was a western-type event. Invitations were already given for the upcoming wedding. Each and every girl on the nation was envious of Tohru Honda, the girl whom the 'Prince', Yuki Sohma will marry."_

_Sheesh. Really, they're making a big fuss over the whole matter altogether. Wherever did Tohru went? She's fifteen minutes late! For a man who is known for punctuality, surely she can't be this late for our wedding. Mother must have noticed my agitation. "Yuki, Tohru will be here in a few moments." She smiled knowingly. Am I _that _obvious?_

_A few moments later, Tohru walked inside the room. All other occupants' eyes were on her. She wore a pale blue halter top gown exquisitely adorned with Swarovski crystals and clung nicely to her body. Her hair, which reached to her lower back, was curled down and was ponytailed in half. People gushed about how lucky I am for having a bride like her. Surely, if they really know my status, they'll know that I've met a handful of beautiful girls. She walked towards our table, which was elevated from all the other tables, and elegantly sat beside me. _

"_Hey, if you think I'll tolerate tardiness again, you're wrong." I gushed. She was going to say something when mother practically dragged us on the dance floor and told us to dance for the audience. Really, how silly could it get? We danced for two sets when suddenly, the fireworks display outside started. It must have been out of place since we haven't started the program at all yet. Tohru stopped dancing and ran towards the balcony. She sure Is childish for taking delight in small pleasures. Surprisingly, people did not comment on it rather, they followed suit. I was about to follow when I noticed one of her footwear was left behind. I picked it up and saved it for later._

_When it was time to start the program, I spotted her in the middle of the dance floor, tracing her steps. I followed her and knelt down in front of her to fit in her footwear again. I didn't know the people were watching. Mother deemed it as an opportunity for better publicity and turned the spotlight on us. The next day, we topped the trending topics on famous social networking sites. We were all around the TV and the magazines and newspapers. Mother deemed it as a 'good start' for our relationship. 'Til now she believes so but then, I knew better. Aniki was watching us closely, even Kyo is. How tiring it is to keep them from having a dance with her when she surely is willing to do so._

"_Yah, why won't you let me dance with your aniki?" She wondered out loud. Fortunately we were the only ones on the table. _

"_Are you so dumb that you couldn't even think that tonight is OUR engagement party which means that you're supposed to be at my side always because you're mine and mine alone?" I regretted the word as soon as I said it. She looked at me as if I'd grown two heads. Fortunately, she said nothing to press the issue futher._

**A/N: Many many many thanks to those who reviewed. No excuses though. Let's pray together for Japan and the world. **


End file.
